I Will Feel A Glow
by unbearinglybright
Summary: Big things come in little packages. But how could a tiny, lost journal be significant? 1/?
1. Chapter 1

The bell _finally _rang for first period.

First period was also known as: the only class that Austin Moon took a liking to.

He wasn't great with numbers, so he struggled in math and science. Words never came easily to Austin either, so English class was rough too. But music was his thing, in fact, he _excelled _in music. Therefore, naturally, music class was where he felt comfortable at school.

Every day, his teacher gave him a private practice room to work on his voice. If he was never given that privilege, his voice would over power the entire choir, and probably the band too.

He walked into the music room, grabbed the green key to practice room 2 (which in his opinion, had the best acoustics) and moved towards the large black door with the giant green 2 on the front.

But to his surprise, he didn't need the key. It was already unlocked.

Austin knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

But no one answered. So he walked inside.

All the lights were on. The extra chairs Austin normally used as a fake audience were all neatly arranged in the far right hand corner of the room. The piano had been shifted to face the left wall, and the piano bench was pushed out. There was a small mark on the foam cushion of the seat still, implying that whoever was in the room had been in there not too long ago.

But what really stood out to Austin was the tiny brown book sitting on top of the piano. He could tell that it had been used a lot; the design on the front cover was fading and the book had been bent slightly.

"Is there a problem, Austin?"

Austin flinched. He turned around to see Mr. Martin, his music teacher, standing in the door frame.

"Oh, uh, do you know if someone has been in here recently?"

"Ah, yes, she's one of my brightest. And she'll be back here later today like she always is. It's funny how she left this place without returning the things back to normal. She usually does that..."

Mr. Martin mumbled the last half of his thought, then flashed a crooked smile at Austin and left the room.

Austin looked back at the book sitting on the piano in front of him.

"This person must write songs," he murmured to himself as he picked up the book. It felt so delicate in his hands.

Austin had always wondered how the mind of a lyricist worked. He never had been a great song writer, but melodies and beats came to him so naturally. He could already sing _and_ dance _and_ play instruments. If he could make his own songs too, not only would Austin be a triple threat, he'd be a _quadruple _threat in the music industry.

He wished he could write. He wished he could have fascinating ideas that could be written down onto paper and sheet music. He wished that he could simply view these amazingly composed sentences the exact way they were conjured up in someone else's head.

Austin stared at the little journal in his hands. There was an endless amount of possibilities that could be in this book. Maybe the pages were filled with lyrics. Maybe only ideas of songs. Maybe the entire book was just filled with journal entries that would have nothing to do with music and never mean anything to him and he would be disappointed.

But soon, curiosity got the best of him. And he opened the front cover.

* * *

"Trish, have you seen my book?"

"What?"

"_My book. _Have you seen it?" Ally Dawson started slowing down the pace she had consistently kept while searching through her book bag, losing hope.

"Um, no? Why?"

"I think I lost it and I'm worried..."

Trish ripped out the white headphones from her ears, music still blasting out of them.

"Wait, you don't mean your book, as in _your book _right?!"

Ally raised her head, showing her distressed face. Without even needing an explanation, Trish immediately grabbed Ally's bag.

"No, Ally, I am sure it's in here somewhere!" Trish said, trying to console her friend.

Ally watched as her close friend fumbled through her bag, realizing that her faith in finding the beloved book slowly diminished with every "please" that Trish mumbled under her breath.

"What if I really lost it though? What would I do? That book has _everything _in it! And what if someone finds it? There's a reason I-"

"Don't let people touch your book... I know… It's not in your bag. I'm sorry. I hope you find it."

Ally bit her lip. She wondered how stupid she could be to lose her book in school, which she never imagined would happen, even in her wildest dreams. She was certain it was_ somewhere _in here, considering the fact she was writing in it while walking into the building. Knowing that much kept Ally totally determined.

"Let's think for a second. Where were you last?"

Ally truly pondered the question for a moment.

"OF COURSE! The practice room! I forgot I had homework to do so I ran out of the practice room in a hurry! I bet it's still in there!"

"Well you have music next hour, so you can go get it then, right? See, you have nothing to worry about."

A smirk appeared on Trish's face and she put her headphones back in her ears.

A wave of relief swept over Ally as the bell rang, signaling her to leave for her second hour class.

Ally speed walked to her locker to grab her music theory books. Her locker opened and 2 little purple sheets of paper fell out on top of her head.

She unfolded the first one and read it.

"Found and grabbed your book in my practice room."

She didn't even need to read the second one. Ally grabbed her two books and practically sprinted all the way to Mr. Martin's class.

"MR. MARTIN," she called.

"Ally! Hello! Do you want another practice room today?"

"Mr. Martin, I left a book here, do you have it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up while scratching his head in confusion. He was a silly looking man.

"No, Ally, I don't believe I do."

And with that response, the goofy man walked away to his desk at the front of the room.

Ally's heart sank. She could have sworn that note was from him. He was the only one that was in there this morning, right?

Then she remembered the second paper.

It read: "Text me if you want your journal back" and had a 10 digit phone number on it.

Her book was being held hostage by someone. And there was only one way to find out who it was. She took out her phone.

**8:47 AM: Hi. I own that book you're keeping.**

She felt nervous, ridiculous even, and let out a petty giggle to try to soothe herself.

To her surprise, less than thirty seconds later, her phone buzzed with a response.

**8:47 AM: Hey, let's talk about this over some smoothies after school.**

**8:48 AM: will you bring my book?**

**8:49 AM: you bet! Blend It Up 3:45! Be there girl with no name.**

**8:50 AM: Ally.**

**8:50 AM: Austin.**

And with a grin, she closed the message.

Ally Dawson let out a long sigh, never even realizing that she'd just been thrown into a completely new world that revolved around some boy named Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry it's really short! I haven't had a lot of free time lately... :(**** But I promise that the following updates will be much longer! :) Thank you all for your kind words about the first part! It means a lot to me.  
**

* * *

He waited.

He waited a long time.

Austin pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

No new messages.

No missed phone calls.

No Ally.

He let out a long sigh and stared at the little book sitting next to his smoothie on the table in front of him.

Austin was stumped. He'd never been stood up by a girl before. He knew it wasn't a date, but it was still a meeting, and that was good enough for him. He just wanted to give the journal back to its rightful owner.

He became anxious. Austin's foot started tapping and he was drumming on the table with his fingers.

He hummed a tune and tried to make some words fit along with it, but nothing worked. He only became more frustrated.

Austin finally picked up his phone and opened up Ally's number. He hit the call button.

The phone rang once, twice, three times, four times even, and still no answer.

He hung up and called again. Austin Moon was not ready to be blown off by a girl, not yet.

This time, the phone rang once, and Austin pulled it away and ended the call. What was he supposed to say to her? He was lucky enough to get her name. How was he supposed to start a conversation? Was he only going to ask if she was coming, or was he going to try to make small talk?

Austin realized he would never know for sure.

Words were not his forte.

Flustered, Austin slammed his forehead down onto his folded arms, still set over the little leather book owned by the mystery girl.

* * *

Ally squeezed the pillow cuddled between her tiny arms, making it squish closer to her face.

"Why didn't I go to the smoothie shop?"

Ally groaned and rolled onto her back, smashing the pillow into her face.

"Why am I so stupid?!" She yelled into the pillow.

Numerous emotions loomed over her as she sat pondering her decision. Ally had never been one to flake on a commitment, but she felt that this was different. That this wasn't a commitment, but rather just a persuasive suggestion.

Nonetheless, she needed her book back. And this Austin kid had it. He even offered to return it. That was at least something that she never expected, and to say the least, she was shocked.

Maybe she was scared that he wouldn't show up, and would let her down.

Ally rolled onto her right side, still hugging the pillow tightly.

Perhaps she was scared that he wasn't a student. Maybe he was a creepy old man who helped her music teacher in his free time. Or perhaps it was a really nerdy kid who eats his boogers in his free time.

She cringed at her thoughts, and placed the pillow under her head, staring at the wall in front of her.

The bright blue walls she had painted with her father in her room weren't so bright anymore. Years of putting up pictures and taking them down and rearranging the room seemed to wear them down. She reached out and traced a tiny silver line from a pencil she probably dropped while writing. It only seemed to make the wall look duller; just like the sky right before the sun came out in the morning.

Maybe that's what she needed. A sunrise; a new beginning. She sat up and looked around her room for—

"Oh." She sighed.

Her book was still with Austin. And the only way to get it back was to go meet him.

She didn't want to meet Austin.

Maybe she thought he could be creepy. She thought that possibly, he could be strange and try to stalk her every move. And maybe he would, she would never know for sure.

Ally picked herself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Maybe she didn't like the Austin she conjured up in her head.

Or maybe, just _maybe_, she liked the thought of him a little _too_ much.


End file.
